Sweet and Sassy (Revising)
by EvaSky
Summary: "She loved him... wait whoa, not in a romantic way of course. He was much older than her, but she loved him like he was her big brother. Her hero, her inspiration, her teasing victim" Spoilers ahead for those who haven't seen the movie, this is a drabblefic leading an eventual plot gain. Reviews are begged and dived for as always!
1. A Strange Pair

** AN: Yeah, I'm not grounded anymore! :') Anyway, I would stand here and type forever explaining why I got grounded… haha, it's a long story. I also saw Wreck-it Ralph last week and the week before that, and I'm…possibility going to see it tomorrow for the third time (Good Lord, help me….) It's so good, I'm surprised Disney made that, it wasn't what I was expecting! Back on the fan fiction, I have been having this small simple idea in my head for a while and decide to share it to the world! And if you don't know me, I really LOVE reviews and they are often begged for everyday, help improve my writing people, please! **

**[Wreck-it Ralph belongs to Disney]**

**Chapter One**

No doubt, they were the strangest pair to ever have walked by each other in the arcade. A big bad villain with a little girl on his shoulders, teasing him and laughing, with a big smile on her face, what a weird sight it would be. Who would think that anyone would see that in real life, in front of their eyes? Even the most accurate future-teller would never have guessed that the impish girl who loved sweets and the infamous hot-headed wrecker (Which was about ten times as big as the girl) would ever be friends. It's like seeing Bowser with an innocent 2 year old in his giant hands, unexpected, strange and outmost bizarre. They didn't care of course; other people's opinions meant nothing to them. They honestly, truly didn't care about them. As long as they were glad… Ralph was actually happy about it, there wasn't eyes filled with fear as he walked in the Game central anymore…well, with Vanellope on his shoulder at least they won't look at him that way. Of course there were some astonished looks around them and some whispers made by other characters, eyes filled with confusion.

He didn't even know this would happen, he thought that he would get his medal and be respected but didn't imagine a short kid from a sugary go-kart game would pull his heart strings and eventually become his friend that he would visit almost every weekend. He would always give her his rare half smile as his greeting. She would smile back with true glee. The little girl has never have been so at heaven, you can easily see by looking on her face, her smile. Vanellope was probably the happiest and the most overexcited of them all, her life is changed, and she is a lot more appreciated in her own game. She spent the nights exhausted from all of the racing, with hot coco in her tiny hands, with a grin on her face. The expecting holidays even made her happier even though it was still only November. Every weekend, she would get even more excited about Christmas day already counting down the days until the very holiday.

Constantly, in the end, they would say goodbye in their own way, by insulting each other with the strangest teases anyone would come up with. Then Vanellope would always give him a smile that showed the gap in her teeth. It was bizarre. Even though everyone looked at Ralph with panicky looks and shaky knees, he was Vanellope's hero in her history book. By then what could put him down?

Now, they were on their regular routine, at The Rootbeer Tapper but this time with Tamora and Fix-it Felix, the newlyweds now settling down and away from their honeymoon about three months ago. It was entertaining to have them back, because every time Felix just glanced at a woman, Tamora would slap him in the back of the head and say, "Keep your eyes where they are supposed to be, love!" That actually happened the third time today and Vanellope cannot help but smirk every time that happens.

"Do you know what?" Vanellope started, trying to start another conversation on an awkward silence. Once everyone looked at her, she continued, "I'm never going to get married… This president is going to be forever alone, people! Forever alone and happy! Man, I'm…staying like this for the rest of my life!" Vanellope smirked and put her hands behind her head feeling quite confident about her words. The saying caused Tamora to smirk, and Ralph to actually, but slightly chuckle. "Oh, it's not that bad kiddo…" Felix said with a smile.

"Well Vanellope, can I get that in writing? Because, kid, I'll bet you fifty bucks that you would change your mind when you get older." Ralph betted. Tamora agreed.

"I'll put down a twenty to say that Wreck-it is right…" Tamora said with self-assurance, after asking the waiter for another rootbeer.

"Well, that counts as bets then, you ol' oafs!" Vanellope accepted with full-out confidence. Ralph nodded his head. Looks like he's getting a fifty dollar bill in a few years because of her confidence at a young age. Hopefully she'll have enough money to pay for those seventy bucks in a few years. Felix put in an input, "Oh, someday kid, you'll find somebody that gives you that honey glow and you will not have the strength to refuse." The mechanic looked at his spouse and smiled.

"The honey-what?" Vanellope responded with confusion. She looked at Ralph and asks, "Is he always like this?" pointing at Felix. Felix just laughed kind-heartily. "You'll know when you are older." He then said, looking at his wife affectionately.

"Oh, that's cool. Well, you guys go ahead. I gotta go potty so…I'll be right back." Vanellope said, heading to the bathroom. Ralph then said, "Okay, see you later princess."

"I'm the president! For the last time, stinkbrain!" Vanellope yelled back. Ralph tended to call her the princess ever since he knew that she was. It usually ended up making her a little offended. Teachers usually have an angry obsession with their students chewing gum in class. Well, calling Vanellope a princess was basically chewing gum and making it obvious in front of a teacher, teaching about science. It was just one of those weird topics that made her mad.

"Wreck-it?" Tamora's voice said after the awkward silence of Vanellope being gone. Vanellope was obviously the one that caused the laughter and conversation, without her, conversations and hang-out's like this would be quiet and empty. Ralph paid attention to the sergeant. "I need to talk to you." She said. The wrecker looked at her with a confused look, and just responded with, "Okay…" As she got up, she kissed Felix on the cheek and walked so she could talk privately with Ralph.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ralph asked confused altogether why she wanted to speak to him. "Okay, I understand that the little runt has changed your life but, I honestly don't think a person like…well you, she should be following every week." Tamora started.

"What are you saying?" Ralph asked.

"I'm saying that I don't think it's good for her well being to be hanging around with a bad guy 24/7." Tamora explained. The wrecker looked at the sergeant with a confused look, "What? Do you think she's going to become like me? Honestly." He countered; in fact the actual image of Vanellope becoming a villain was humorous. She is a little girl, the likelihood of her becoming a bad anon was very slim. "I don't think she's going to become like you but it's not healthy for a character from a girly race carting game to be seeing you on a regular basis."

"Well, thanks mum. I'll keep that in mind next time." He said with sarcasm. The fellow villain and the soldier never really got along, even though Ralph was actually kind-of scared of her. "It's your choice; I'm not going to force you to do anything, Wreck-it. But here soon, she needs to grow up and become a princess and get common courtesy." Tamora lectured.

"Common courtesy? What? You should have seen how we've met… Her sassiness isn't because of me." Ralph explained. Tamora sighed basically to herself and nodded her head, "You know what? Forget it." She said as she walked back to their table where sat next to her husband, the mechanic that could fix anything imaginable. _"Ugh, women."_ Ralph thought. Tamora then thought at the same time, _"Ugh, villains." _Felix didn't ask and barge in, along with Vanellope, who talked to Mr. Fix-it while Ralph was away.

* * *

They stayed up late, talking about simple and silly things, with Vanellope talking the most and Tamora talking the least. By they time they stopped talking, it was around 10 p.m., way past Vanellope's bedtime. They exited the tapper, and Vanellope climbed up on Ralph's right shoulder, almost on the point of falling asleep. The girl was usually hyper all day long but after nine, everything shuts down. She yawned while the group continued talking without her. Eventually after five minutes since they left the tapper, you heard her snore and sleep peacefully on the wrecker's shoulder. It was super adorable, seeing her at peace. "Okay, I'm going to drop sleepy off to bed, I be right back." Ralph whispered to the newlyweds, who waited. He went into Sugar Rush. He hasn't seen this place in a long time in fact. It changed with Vanellope around, no more 'salmon' colored walls in the castle anymore.

He stumbled in her bedroom, trying his best not to destroy anything in the castle. Once he tucked her in, tiny waterfalls of hazel showed as she slightly opened her eyes, giving him a sleepy smile and wrapping her tiny arms around him for a quick hug. He really wasn't used to any form of affection, but he hugged her back, just like a father would. "Goodnight, kiddo." He said, smiling before leaving. "Goodnight, you hot-headed butthole." Vanellope said in a sleepy and barely audible tone. Ralph grinned and left the room. Without any of his friends around to see, Ralph was a gentle giant once you got passed his, 'Rawr- I'm- so- pissed -I'm - going- to- destroy -everything!' phase. But considering his full name is Wreck-it Ralph, it's really hard to get past that phase. Vanellope is only one that actually figured that out and came up to him with no fear that showed in those brown eyes. She actually really made him mad when they met, annoying him every chance she got. It took her this long to realize this but after a while, she figured out that Ralph was like her big brother. Her hero.

Ralph exited Sugar Rush and was now at the game central, talking to Felix. Tamora already left while Vanellope was being tucked in bed. It seemed weird but good guys and bad guys can be friends, no matter how much you say it or disagree.

At night, before they both said goodbye and fell asleep in their own rooms, the mechanic says, "Wreck the apartment good tomorrow morning, Ralph!"

"Well, you try your best to fix it, Felix…" Ralph said and that was the last statement before he fell asleep.

**AN: Okay, Please review, it would be appreciated. ;) If you found any spelling errors, please tell me, give me feedback, blah, blah, blah. I know it's sad, but I honestly don't know how this is going to end up being. It's probably going to be a bunch of drabbles that ends up with an eventual plot gain. I have a few ideas but many of them are a little too dramatic and dark for Wreck-it Ralph. Anyway, I think of something loves, I promise. See you around. **


	2. Thanksgiving's Eve

**AN: Hello my fellow people! :p How's everyone's lives? Either way, I've got some adorable happiness for the world to love. My dad and I made pies today in the morning and I digged out some seeds to puree some pumpkins for some pie tomorrow and that is inspired in this. Happiness, everyone loves happiness… Gotta another chapter for you guys and I appreciate everyone who reviewed for chapter 1! (Even though I think all of the characters are a little OCC….) Luv you guys!**

**[NOTICE: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or its characters]**

**Chapter 2**

Ralph woke up. Twelve hours of sleep, the usual sleep schedule on a day off. Unlike him, Felix woke up bright and early all of the time while Ralph wonders why the mechanic is always in a great mood with a big smile on his face. As he gets ready to leave his game for something to eat, Ralph hears a familiar giggle coming from the Nicelanders apartments. "No way…" He mutters under his breath. If that's Vanellope, she must be here pretty early it was only ten in the morning. He knocked on the door. Gene answered the door, grimaced, and called Felix over. Ralph and Gene still never got along, considering the whole situation about him going 'Turbo' and almost making their game unplugged in the process. They honestly couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other. They were healing of course, but it was really slow.

"Morning, bed head!" Felix said cheerfully, sending his smile. Soon enough, Vanellope came up, almost at the height of Felix. She smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving Eve, stink brain!" The president greeted.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Ralph asked.

"Vann's helping us make the pies for tomorrow, Ralph. The other Nicelanders are out there enjoying their weekend, and of course I needed a little help, I gotta make three pies on my own." Felix explained. That made sense. He made pies on his own last year and almost ran out of time. It's probably why he's starting early today.

"Do you still want me to take out the guts of the pumpkins?" Vanellope asked Felix, she sounded excited.

"Knock yourself out, Vanny!" Felix said. Vanellope went out of the scene running to scoop out and throw away the 'guts' of the pumpkins.

"I see you guys are getting along…" Ralph responded. The mechanic nodded while he smiled, "She's a sweet kid, Ralph. I understand why you hang around with her a lot. Has a nice attitude and is simply adorable. Don't worry, I won't replace you, she's been talking about you the whole time, wondering if you would even get up." Felix stated and then suggested, "Hey, if you want to tag along, we could use another person to make the pumpkin pie."

"I'm not really good at making-"

"I know, I know. But there isn't anything I cannot fix, Ralph." Felix interrupted Ralph. The wrecker then couldn't argue with that. It has been years since he even prepared anything for Thanksgiving. It has even been longer since Felix and Ralph were friends again. Ever since the Turbo incident, they have been inseparable, just like old times. He went inside of the apartment and soon enough, he found Vanellope, some miniature orange pumpkins, and a few pumpkin seeds that failed to get into the garbage chute. The mechanic grabbed one of the pumpkins on the counter and got to work, the smell of purée filled the air and it was welcoming, besides that pumpkin pulp smelled a lot like baby food. Ralph walked up to Vanellope, who was taking out the seeds of a small pumpkin with her own tiny hands. "You got some seeds in your hair now, Vanellope." Ralph said, sort of confused on why she barely said anything by now.

"Dur, there's always something in my hair. You should know that by now. " She laughed and nodded her head in disbelieve. Felix smiled. Ralph made some coffee and still saw Vanellope working on the same pumpkin even after fifteen minutes. The wrecker rolled his eyes while Felix grabbed his second pumpkin to work on. "Here, let me see that." Vanellope grimaced and reluctantly handed him the pumpkin which was incredibly small compared to his massive hands. He brought out all of the seeds remaining in one shot. "There you go." Ralph stated.

"But you did it, what's the fun in that?" Vanellope asked and smirked.

"What's the fun in me watching you get frustrated over a simple fruit?"

"I wasn't getting frustrated; I had it under control, man." Vanellope said. They all knew that her statement was a lie. "Where's your wife, Felix?" Ralph asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ah, I don't know. She's being extra moody today. I think it's best to leave her alone until tomorrow then I'll ask her what's going on." The mechanic explained, putting all of the seedless pumpkins in tinfoil and putting them in the oven and setting the timer for an hour and a half. Vanellope washed her hands and took the seeds out of her hair. "So, how is Thanksgiving? What exactly is it about?" The president of Sugar Rush asked and it was followed by confused looks.

"What do you mean, kid?" Ralph asked.

"You know, what exactly do we do tomorrow?" She asked. Since Vanellope was considered a glitch for almost half her life, Ralph had to explain many holidays and celebrations to her, including Christmas.

"Thanksgiving is a time that is celebrated even with people outside of the arcade. Basically, we have a giant feast with all of our other co-workers, friends and family." He explained the best he could.

"As long as it has food included, I'm happy." Vanellope asked.

"How come you didn't know about Thanksgiving, Vanellope? Is your game new?" Felix questioned. The sugary girl sighed, "I was considered just a glitch…" A pause filled the air at the worst time. Painful memories returned of Taffyta tormenting her.

_"You are just a mistake waiting to happen..."_

The very sentence hit her soul like it did the first time. Vanellope felt her face turn red with heat and a frog caught in her throat. She swallowed her sorrow, shook her head, and put on her brave face by smiling, "Because of this guy, I wouldn't be here." She continued, pointing to Ralph and sitting on his shoulder, positive as usual. Hopefully no one would notice that she almost cried when the pause came…

Ralph smiled back at Vanellope. Also causing Felix to grin back, as if Vanellope's positive attitude was infectious. It's great to have a warm heart in Ralph again, and Felix hoped it would stay like that forever and Vanellope will never leave him. All because of this little girl, a bad guy's heart changed, even though he didn't like his soft side or anyone mentioning his warm heart.

"Hey, can I have a sip of that?" She asked, pointing to Ralph's coffee. Ralph obviously didn't mind germs but was surprised she even wanted to try it, everything in her game was sweet and coffee -especially his coffee- is bitter and bland. "Sure, but I don't think you'll like it..." Ralph said. The most comical thing of the day came up as Vanellope took a sip, the bitterness of the coffee beans hit her tongue out of surprise, and she spit it back out all over the counter (good thing it wasn't the on pumpkins). "What was that?!" She screamed.

"What did you expect, it's coffee..." Ralph said, slightly laughing along with Felix, who was trying and failing to hold the laughter out of being polite.

"I thought it was hot chocolate!" Vanellope countered, face getting red out of embarrassment. "That was just horrible, how could you?" She continued ranting. Ralph chuckled and then nodded his head. "The first sip is the worst, kid.

They continued making pies, talking, laughing and they had lunch all together. All of them were talking about simple things, having the best time of their life, just like last night. They say that you have to enjoy the little things in life and then you will enjoy the big things. Eventually, Vanellope had to say goodbye but the heroic bad guy and Mr. Fix-it both knew that they'll see her tomorrow.

**AN: Everyone have a Happy Turkey Day tomorrow, I'll try my best to post a new chapter tomorrow, but no promises! :D**


	3. To the Tapper's Again

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed their turkey/ham or whatever you have at home. Christmas time is coming up and on Black Friday I saw an amazing and adorable Christmas tree at a store I went to. I would've died for that tree I swear, it was beautiful! I'm sick of sweets and pie now, so here's the next chapter before I become a lazy butt and don't post anything (Hint, hint, school's coming up to bite me again and I'm not sure if I can post anything in the next couple of days). But here are some funny moments that are caused by Vanellope. Many thanks and cheers again for those that are reviewing, it always gives me a smile! ~Again, I'm sorry for the drabbles, I'll think of something here soon…~**

**[Once again, I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or (as strange as this sounds,) Playdough and Kool-Aid haha. Warning: Strange chapter]**

**Chapter 3**

With Thanksgiving over and done with, Christmas is on its way. Almost everyone in the arcade is really enthusiastic about that fact. All excluding Tamora- who was never really keen or excited except if her husband was around with her. However, she showed a little spirit. Even the big bad guy from Fix-it Felix Jr. was in the Christmas spirit. Though, he would never really show it or admit it… He's never really been in the spirit in years for so long, the last time it happened to be a fact was when his game was new. And of course everyone from Sugar Rush was excited about the upcoming holidays. Well, Sour Bill wasn't, but when does Bill actually have a good attitude? The butler can't even smile from time to time.

All of the racers in Sugar Rush made their Christmas tree a few days ago, and of course it was covered in candy and sweets. Taffyta suggested the overdose of pink, Vanellope didn't approve, but just because she's president doesn't mean she has to refuse everything. For the first time, the stubborn president of Sugar Rush let Taffyta win, leaving her a reminder to treat Vanellope with at a least a medium respect. The tree was huge and was the first thing you saw once you entered the castle. Its color didn't really go in match with all of the repainted walls (which were now red instead of 'salmon') but all the racers were pretty proud of it, so why not? They were actually the first ones in the arcade to finish decorating and putting up their Christmas tree.

All of the days didn't change just because of Christmas coming; they stayed the same as usual. In fact, Vanellope hadn't seen Ralph since Thanksgiving, which was a couple of weeks ago. They were both still very busy and exhausted. After all, both their games were pretty darn popular, with at least thirty gamers playing a day. The racers now have short naps right after closing time, which in extreme cases, makes them sleep the entire night, just like teenagers after school ends. On busy days where the arcade had way too many customers, (Saturday is a prime example) Vanellope still felt like she was racing while she was falling asleep, Ralph's abnormally-large fists got numb, and Felix was just about tired and full with pie. The point was that it was unbelievably grueling and hard work. Everyone got knocked out.

Today, Vanellope was planning on seeing Ralph again. She hasn't seen that big, heroic bad guy in a while actually. Too busy racing and too lazy to get off her butt on Sunday, which was her, slothful and 'sit-around-do-nothing-and-eat-too-much-sugar' day. The president went passed the Game Central. A new game actually came in; it was really obvious because it had too many characters that often scrabbled up everywhere in the Central. She went into Fix-it Felix Jr. and pretty much all of the Nicelander's knew her. Gene knew her but not truly face-to-face and Mary frequently gave Vanellope her famous apple pie when she visited from time to time. So everyone recognized her. Usually Felix is at Hero's Duty with his 'dynamite gal' so she rarely sees the mechanic. Only officially saw him four times by now. And of course once the bad guy knew the hyper racer was at his game, Ralph came up and greeted her, "Hey, kid,"

"Hi, swamp breath. Are you busy?" Vanellope teased gently, well, her version of 'gently'.

"Not anymore. You?" Ralph asked.

"Would I be here if I was busy, honestly? 'Oh, yeah, I got work to do, let's just game jump, that's a smart idea…'" Vanellope said sarcastically.

"Gosh, I won't ask again, then … Felix isn't here of course, but do you want to go to the Tappers?"

"Sure, big guy." She agreed. Ralph allowed her to climb up on his shoulders because it was their new habit nowadays. As usual, they received the weirdest looks in the Game Central while they laughed and joked.

"No, no. I need to tell you this… It might be out of nowhere and random but I figured out that I now hate Playdough." She said after laughing so hard at another subject they were talking about (which it was Felix and Tamora's most recent date that Ralph 'secretly' promised not to tell anyone). Ralph nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not kidding. Everything in my game is candy. If something is colored, you can't help but think, 'maybe it tastes good.' So, on one Monday morning, I actually had fudge for brains and I licked some Playdough. Let me tell you this, it doesn't taste good. It tastes like Poseidon's salty butthole." Vanellope explained, causing Ralph to smirk

"How do you know what Poseidon's butthole tastes like?" Ralph countered.

"Uh, der. He lives in the sea; I think it's obvious…"

Ralph chuckled and Vanellope was usually the only one that can force him to. The little girl made him smile and laugh repeatedly. "You're an interesting person, Vanellope…" He told her, and it was the truth.

"I know, but mama says I'm special." She said. Vanellope didn't have a mother but the statement was from a movie.

They entered the Tappers together and ordered root beers. Somehow they got switched to the subject around Kool-Aid, and lord doesn't even know how THAT happened. Of course Vanellope was a now a little more hyper than she usually is, so it makes sense.

"So, what's with the new game I'm hearing about?" She asked him.

"I'm heard that it's going to replace us, it's going to be really popular apparently. It isn't open yet but the character's are here." Ralph explained while asking for a refill.

"Finally, a least a small little break from racing, wow!" Vanellope enthused.

"It's not really a good thing, Vanellope…"

"What-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Here soon in a couple years, you are going to miss all that attention. If your game gets replaced and non-updated for so long, eventually it gets unplugged." Ralph explained and he knew how that felt. He's been around here for thirty years and saw many of his old friends get homeless and disappear altogether. It's actually really sad to think that his game was that close to getting unplugged. And boy, if his game stays longer, he hopes that Vanellope's stays the longest. He couldn't stand thinking that she would be gone for good… No more jokes, no more teases. Her smile would be gone forever. Oh, what is he worrying about now, she's here, next to him and she is going to stay for more than a few years. But just the thought…he just couldn't think about it without getting a little protective.

"So? Your game is like, what thirty years old? I have nothing to worry about, old man!" Vanellope said comfortably. He didn't want to ruin Vanellope's perfect attitude when he knew that she was right. But it takes a really classic and wonderful game to survive thirty years…

**AN: Okay, plot is slowly forming and I don't know what my mind is doing. -.- Whoever can guess the quote that Vanellope said, I'll give them cyber cheer! Feel more than free to review, I will appreciate it! And for those who wanted to hear their Kool-Aid conversation, look up on YouTube, 'Kool-Aid man Dane Cook' [Warning for major cussing that the comedian says] I was thinking it would be somewhere on the lines of that, but no cursing and in Vanellope's personality. **


	4. Comforting the President of Sugar Rush

**AN: A blargh, it's the first time that I have nothing to say here… Enjoy.**

They both exited the Tapper after a few hours when their stomachs were both filled with root beer. Vanellope's jokes actually made the big 'bad' guy laugh a few times. It just proves that the little girl got rid of anything that troubled him. She stood around on his shoulders, annoying him a few times. He often gave her his 'serious' look and that's usually when she stopped joking around. Vanellope's rule is that you can only aggravate a nine foot 'villain' for so long, before it's time to stop. However, every time that they would exit the game, the surge protector would always ask for random security check, just as the usual. It isn't even a surprise anymore. The familiar beep went into their ears and then the protector appeared. "Name?" He asked, appearing out of nowhere and interrupting their conversation. Ralph rolled his eyes, grunted, and Vanellope smirked at his frustration. You would think after a while, he would know his name but he just has to reply to remind the security of his name.

"Wreck-it Ralph," He stated plainly

"And who are you taking with you?" The surge protector asked, looking at Vanellope. Ralph looked at the princess- er… president and smirked.

"Vanellope Von Sweetz." She said her name aloud with absolute pride as if she had won the lottery and was rubbing it in everyone's faces.

"What games are you from?" The protector asked while writing information on his clipboard. Ralph sighed while Vanellope smiled. "Fix-it Felix Jr.," Ralph said and of course, Vanellope responded with, "Sugar Rush,"

"Any other remarks?" The surge protector asked them.

"You're more annoying than me…" Vanellope said, and Ralph was surprised she couldn't think of anything else better to say to him. That little president had a lot more insults to Ralph than just, 'you're annoying'. Before the surge protector left, he replied to Vanellope's remark with, "I get that a lot, too." He then disappeared in thin air to upset some other randomly chosen game characters with his questions. Ralph smiled to Vanellope and gave her a 'top shelf' to add to her comment.

"So what now, Boogerbrains?" Vanellope asked him, smirking and messing up his hair. He shrugged, causing the president of Sugar Rush move up with his shoulders. "I don't know, kid. What do you want to do?" He asked her, looking at her bright, hazel eyes that were full of energy.

"Hey, I asked you first, big guy." Vanellope stated. Ralph rolled his eyes, that girl was always stubborn and really didn't like coming up with options. "Alright then, princess-"

"President," The energetic girl corrected him as fast as anyone could blink. Ralph then realized his mistake but he couldn't help but smirk. He then restated his sentence, "Okay, alright then… president. Felix might be home now, if you want to come to my game." With a nod of approval from the adorable and innocent leader of Sugar Rush, Ralph then walked to the game, "Fix-it Felix Jr."

"Hey, Ralph. Do you finally have your Christmas tree up yet?" Vanellope asked as they went on the train to his game.

"Actually, I just got it up in the morning," Ralph stated to Vanellope. "So, are you excited for Christmas, kid?" He then asked her.

"Excited? Seriously, you just realized that? I am much more than excited, stinkbrain!" Vanellope enthused and then glitches subconsciously. She smirked at him, her hero. Ralph then grinned back at her, and soon enough, they were at his game. Sure enough, the big 'bad' guy in overalls was right, and Felix was here, along with Sergeant Calhoun.

"Oh, well isn't it the runt and the wrecker." Tamora commented, and greeted them. "Been smooching lately?" The sergeant teased while looking at the pair, causing both Ralph and Vanellope to look at her with disgusted looks. Even Calhoun's husband gave her a suspicious gaze. "Um… Ew, gross!" Vanellope squealed her face then blushed as a bright shade of red. Calhoun slightly chuckled.

"I'm kidding; I just wanted to see your reactions." She said

"Someone's in a good mood." Ralph noticed, while Vanellope's face started to come back to its original shade of a slight pink.

"It's worth it, apparently. The little squirt looks like she's been slapped in the face." Tamora joked. Ralph looked on his right shoulder and Felix then looked at Vanellope's reaction.

"Stop it! Stop looking at me!" Vanellope said; face getting (if possible), a darker shade of red as she jumped off Ralph's shoulder. Everyone laughed at poor Vanellope while she looked really uncomfortable in this situation. Eventually, the laughing and blushing stopped and they all came inside.

Once the problem at Sugar Rush was solved, Ralph was actually allowed in the penthouse, although there wasn't an extra bed to sleep on, he was allowed and that's all that matters. The newlyweds went upstairs. Vanellope was also greeted in the penthouse by multiple Nicelanders. Once again, they were used to her being here, almost every week with Ralph. It was also Vanellope's first time seeing their Christmas tree. It was pretty large and tall, with green and red lights and ornaments, all around the tree. The only thing that was missing was the topper, which was left on the couch, probably because Ralph, Felix and the Nicelander's made this in the morning and it was a work day today. It was actually Saturday which was the arcade's version of Friday.

"Do you want to put up the topper, Vanellope?" Ralph asked her. Vanellope looked at him excitedly and yet with confusion. "I'm not even from your game…" She said.

"I know, but you have been here for almost year now so, you can help if you want." Ralph suggested. Oh wow, it really has been almost a year since the whole Turbo incident. Time flies faster than anything in this arcade. Vanellope smirked and grabbed the star topper while Ralph lifted her up on the top of the tree to post the giant, yellow ornament on top of the tree. The wrecker hosted her back down on the floor as the president had a smirk forming on her face.

Eventually, they all had dinner as one, the Nicelanders, the newlyweds and the strange pair. All together. They stayed up late, just like the last time at the Tappers. Vanellope got exhausted and sat on the couch talking with Felix, which was by the Christmas tree and the stockings. In the end together, they all laughed, had fun and celebrated another end of a week.

It took an hour but the Nicelanders all decided it was time to fall asleep and it was actually around midnight. Calhoun was staying with Felix for the night. Ralph looked for Vanellope, and found her passed out on the couch. Her eyelids fluttered as she slept, as a sign that she was dreaming peacefully and harmlessly. A part of him wanted to take her home, but another part of him wanted her to sleep in peace and considering he makes the ground shake with every step he takes, she will wake up on the way home. Man, he was tired too. He didn't really want to bring her home, with him being as worn-out as could be. Ugh, it was Saturday and they all didn't have to work the following day so he allowed her to settle. Once Felix and Calhoun said goodnight, he grabbed a blanket from the other couch and tucked her in.

"Good night." He whispered in her ear, and he could have sworn she smiled, but if he wasn't as exhausted as her, he would have been more focused. He then went to sleep on his pile of bricks. And boy, did he fall asleep fast.

Vanellope didn't exactly have the best sleep in her life. That one dream around midnight turned into a nightmare. It was about the Turbo incident and she wasn't able to save Ralph. She had many bad dreams about her past and they always haunted her. Always…She woke up around three in the morning, almost drenched in tears. It took her a few sobs and a few minutes trying to fall back asleep to realize that she needed comfort not from just her own thoughts. And where is she going to get comfort from except none other than the bad guy from this game?

This sounds creepy and stalker-ish but she knew where Ralph slept and that was on a pile of bricks. She went up to him, in his sleeping state. "Ralph?" She sobbed, but the sob was more audible than her attempt at waking him up. He didn't stir and she asked again louder, "Ralph?" Tears went down her face in remembrance of her nightmare. "Ralph! Get up." She tried. It took her a few more attempts before the villain actually woke up. He groaned and looked at Vanellope.

"Kid is that you?" He asked sleepily, barely focused. "Ugh, kid. I'm trying to sleep." Ralph continued. Vanellope choked out a sob, "I had a bad dream." She said inoffensively as possible and the sentence pulled Ralph's heartstrings. She may be annoying but when that rare moment where she was serious, she knows how to melt someone's heart. Especially his... He nodded his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" He suggested, looking a face with sorrow at the girl in front of him. Vanellope nodded her head and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Vanellope…" Ralph said, one of those rare moments where he actually said her name.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked innocently, while sobbing. Ralph was surprised at that question.

"Wow. Must be one wicked nightmare if you want to stay with me and a pill of bricks…" He said. The wrecker thought that it was truly adorable though and approved of her staying. But when he heard her ask the question, he thought she meant sleeping next to him and he didn't expect her to sleep right on top of his gut. "Ugh, Vanellope…" He started but a thought interrupted him, _"It's just tonight, Ralph. Anyway, she needs you." _So he wrapped an arm around her gently as he slowly started to fall back to sleep, making mental notes not to give Vanellope a head concussion in the morning because of his strength.

Once Vanellope stopped sobbing, she said, "Ralph, you still up?" Ralph groaned, "Yeah." He said grumpily.

"Can you promise me something?" Vanellope asked him.

"At this hour?" Ralph replied, really regretting his approval of her staying with him.

"I have to say it,"

"Okay, what?" The villain asked her, now as focused as anyone could be at this time.

"Can you promise that you'll stand by me forever?" She asked, seriously, those hazel eyes begging for attention. Ralph's heart melted like Vanellope just put it in the oven and watched it melt completely. He smiled sleepily. Forever was a long time, but he already knows that he'll want to stay with Vanellope for a much longer than a while. He nodded slowly and the last thing he heard was that one sentence that knocked her out of her serious state.

"Thanks, horrible body odor."

**AN: Ugh, good night I am tired…**


	5. Mornings

**AN: Woot, December is here, folks! I am so excited for really no reason. Anyway, another chapter, and a small, miniature plot is slowing forming in my brain and it only took five chapters…Haha, what a fail. Thanks all to have been reviewing repeatedly as usual! I forgot to say that if you found any errors in the last chapter, please tell me. I was extremely exhausted when I made chapter 4. I was up until midnight working on it… I might actually revise it…I just didn't like the way I wrote it. **

**Chapter Five**

Felix woke up before his wife did, so he kissed his 'dynamite gal' and then stumbled down the steps into the elevator, getting a few greetings from the early bird Nicelanders. He yawned and stretched and then noticed that something was off. Wait, Vanellope… Where was Vanellope? Didn't she sleep on the couch last night or did she just go home unaccompanied? It was really risky for a girl her age to walk home from the game central at that time, late in hours of darkness. Nothing really good happened after midnight and after you turn off every single light bulb… Did Ralph bring her home? The mechanic hoped so. He looked around the bottom floor of the apartment just in case and sooner or later, he found her. She was outside, her curly, raven colored hair loose from its signature ponytail and she sound asleep on top of Ralph's stomach. She had a sleepy smile on her young face and, one of Ralph's giant arms was wrapped around her protectively. The mechanic smiled to himself at the sight, it was an adorable and rare scene actually. If you told him a year ago from now that Ralph would let a little kid to touch his heart like this, Felix wouldn't believe them. But it did happen, he doesn't know how, but it did. All he did know was that Vanellope was really important to Ralph and if he ever lost her, maybe he would be worse off then he was a few months ago.

He went back inside in the warm apartment, currently worry-free and at that exact moment, Tamora slowly walked out of the elevator. "G'morning, Tammy!" Felix greeted with a bright and positive smile. Sergeant Calhoun smiled sleepily in reply. The mechanic walked up to her and he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

All of the early risers had breakfast together. The "early risers" were typically a small group all of the time, mainly because many of the characters in his game loved to doze off for hours. Planning to eat lunch or breakfast with all of the characters at a nice schedule was a huge pain on the weekends. Everyone just treasured sleep on days off work, while Felix could hardly sleep past nine hours and still be well rested.

So, after around eleven hours of sleep, Ralph finally woke up. And for the first time, he didn't wake up freezing because of the temperature of an early December morning. He extremely loathed winter. People often asked him why he hated the frosty season. Well, you try sleeping on a pile of bricks with nothing to keep you warm on a winter's evening, and see how much you still like that time of year. It wasn't as chilly as before though. With Vanellope by his side, he wasn't as cold as he usually was, considering that she was really warm…and hyper…and a little annoying…But something had just occurred that he never thought would happen, and that was that Vanellope wasn't up yet. The sweet president was sleeping peacefully beside him. It was unbelievable actually; she was way too energetic to still be asleep after him. I guess you don't know a person until you have been with them for more than a couple of months. He brought out a long yawn, causing Vanellope to move in her sleep. She then started to cringe and cover her nose "Ugh…Talk about morning breath…Phew...What did you have? Hot garbage for a midnight snack? Because that's just horrible" She said, her hazel eyes opening. "Good morning, kiddo. How long have you been up?" Ralph asked sleepily.

"Uh… I've been up a half an hour or so. I tried to get up but you have a death grip. I'm serious, Stinkbrain, and I could not escape!" Vanellope explained, causing Ralph to smile and move his arm so she could stand up and stretch. It's great to have the regular Vanellope again. Back to her old self, and her old ways of teasing him and every stranger the arcade has seen. He keeps telling her that she is going to tease the wrong character and is going to end up getting hurt, but she just mimics his deep voice and facial expressions whenever he lectures her. It was annoying and hard to instruct that stubborn president about safety precautions. He doesn't lecture her often but it's still hard to even try. Ralph then got up on his two legs and stretched. Vanellope looked up to him; smiling and giving him a certain type of look that always read, 'Mind picking me up, Ralph?' He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on up." Ralph said to the nine year old, he sounded a little annoyed and held out a giant arm so she could climb up on his shoulders. Eventually, he is going to resist and one day she'll walk beside him and he wouldn't be her living carriage. And eventually, she'll get too old for this.

"Now, go there, my royal seat cushion! To breakfast! …I think…" Vanellope said in the best princess-like fashion, pointing to the Nicelanders apartment. He rolled his eyes but with a smile on his lips. "I'm not your seat cushion…"

"Okay…Don't like that, huh? Hmm…" Vanellope said, thinking "How about you're my royal body guard?!" She offered with a smile.

"Fine, then. I'm royal body guard, Princess Von Sweetz." Ralph said, heading to the apartment.

"That's President Von Sweetz to you, royal body guard…Wait, no. Royal makes it sound princess-y doesn't it? How about you're my executive body guard?" She offered again. Ralph smiled and nodded to himself.

"'Oh, watch out, there's Vanellope's executive body guard!' That sounds really stupid…" The wrecker said.

"What? It's better than royal seat cushion 'Ahh! Her royal seat cushion is here! We shouldn't have gone into Sugar Rush!'" Vanellope said, trying to change the big guy's mind. The president then looked at the wrecker, awaiting his response. Ralph grinned and gave her the victory. "Fair enough, I'm your executive body guard, you happy now?"

"Very." She said, smiling that innocent smile.

"Alright, would you mind knocking the door for me? President?" Ralph asked. Vanellope gave him a weird look and was just staring at him with disbelief all in her hazel eyes. "Okay, let me get this straight…" She started, "You can smash your way through walls, completely destroy locked, metal doors, and can bust a Jawbreaker in half and you ask me, 'would you mind knocking the door for me?' I don't understand…" Vanellope said, looking at her 'executive body guard' with the most confused expression the world has ever known. Ralph laughed at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, uh. I sometimes destroy the door open every time I knock…yeah..."

"Pffffft…Wow, just wow, that's…that's just sad…" Vanellope laughed and knocked on the door. She continued to giggle on his shoulders. "It's a blessing and a curse, isn't it?" The president said with her smile and she couldn't stop laughing. Felix answered the door and once he recognized who was there, he smiled as a greeting. "Good morning. Finally up?"

"Good morning, hammerman!" Vanellope smiled and waved, and then she noticed that Tamora was inside. "And hello, Sergeant Smile!" The president then said, saluting the fellow soldier. Tamora gave her a very slight and unnoticeable grin, saluted back, and walked away to watch television on the couch in her pajamas. As they went into the penthouse, the president then talked to Ralph, "Do you like the name I gave for her, and it's very sarcastic isn't it?"

"Why is mine the most insulting?" He asked, fearing the answer to his question.

"Because you're my stinkbrain. You also smell… and aren't the brightest." Vanellope explained and then noticed his annoyed expression. "And I really like the annoyed face you pull off every time I say that." Vanellope smiled and did the best true word she could to her newly employed body guard.

"Well… Thanks…" He said sarcastically but took it as a compliment. Vanellope got off Ralph's shoulders and fixed her ponytail, pulling it back up where it was supposed to be. "Ralph, I got you a cherry from Pac man this morning. It's in the fridge if you want it for breakfast." Felix offered. Ralph nodded, "Thanks Felix."

"No problem, big guy." Felix said with a smile. The mechanic then looked at Vanellope, who was a small number of inches shorter than him. The two often measured each other to see who was the tallest out of them. Considering that Felix is the tall one and often wears his hat, the president always says that he is 'cheating' with the hat he wears. But they all know (even though Vanellope wouldn't even agree with him even if he betted) that Felix was taller than Vanellope.

"What do you want for breakfast, kid?" Ralph asked, taking a bite out of his cherry. He looked on his right shoulder.

"Do you have pancakes?" She replied really fast, and you could tell that she expected the question.

"Hmm… I don't know. Felix?" Ralph responded.

"Yes, Ralph?" Felix said who was now by his wife watching the TV with her.

"Does Mary know how to make pancakes?" The wrecker asked. Mary was the Nicelander who often made dinner, lunch or breakfast. Considering she was one that made the pies and cakes. Ask her to make a certain type of food and is guarantied that she'll find a way to make it.

"Yeah. Do you want me to ask her?" Felix asked happily, looking at the 'villain'. Of course Ralph was never good with words and Felix was usually the opposite. The mechanic could make the most depressing day endurable if you just say what's on your mind. It was actually obvious; he could fix anything imaginable as long as it wasn't just turned into dust. Ralph nodded in response and Felix went up into the elevator to ask Mary if she could make the pancakes for the adorable girl of Sugar Rush. Of course she accepted you see Mary really liked Vanellope, and thought that she was just sweet and cute. Even though the Nicelander didn't really have any time to get to know her, they talked for a short moment, enough to get slightly acquainted. She even made it a little sweet than most pancakes, glazing it with frosting, cinnamon, and syrup. After all, Vanellope belonged to a candy game so of course everyone from that game had a never-ending sweet tooth…

Ralph, Vanellope and a few other Nicelanders that just barely got up had breakfast. Once the president finished the sweet and sugar-filled pancakes, she then had one of those rare moments where she thanked people. She thanked Mary for the pancakes and Ralph for accepting her of staying (also for comforting her last night). She then gasped out of nowhere, "Sweet mother, father, sister, brother! How did I forget?!" Vanellope exclaimed, now hurrying out of panic.

"Whoa, whoa. What did you forget, kid?" Ralph questioned.

"I have a presidential meeting this morning, stinkbrain! You know, president business!" Vanellope started to run out of the door.

"Alright then. Don't get hurt yourself trying to get there, Vanellope," Ralph said, smiling. It then confused him when the nine year old turned around and ran to him. Vanellope ran back to him to give him a quick hug, causing his smile to grow. "Bye, Ralph!" She said running back to Sugar Rush for her 'meeting'. Felix smiled to him and Tamora actually smirked to him as well.

"Didn't know you were the fathering-type…" The sergeant said with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Don't even start." Ralph stated. Then he wondered, what was that meeting going to be about?

** AN: Oh, gosh. I'm rereading this chapter and I think it is boring and is the same as all of the rest of the chapters. IT WILL GET MUCH MORE INTERRESTING AND CUTE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Sorry, caps rage moment… But seriously, I pinky promise that it will, considering I do know a little bit of a plot forming… Please review, it would mean the world to me! :D**


	6. Evenings

**AN: Hello again, people of the world! I'm sorry for not updating as much as I wanted to. This chapter was hard, and I really don't know why…it was just tough… **

**[I don't own Wreck-it Ralph]**

**Chapter 6**

A shaky little feminine scream was heard in the castle in the hours of darkness. It was a scream made by none other than Vanellope, who just got up from another nightmare. Every night, it was the same horrific dream for about three evenings in a row now, all involving her past. With slow, deep breaths, she was able to calm down and at least try her best to relax. The president hopes that these nightmares would stop soon. They were becoming a consent problem, awaking her almost every night and reminding her that the whole situation, her not being able to fit in, and King Candy, they were all real. They were not fake, it wasn't just a fairy tale that went insane. It was all true.

She sighed, and really wished her giant hobo was there to comfort her, like he did last time. More importantly, she wished that her brain would stop reminding her about the incident. However, a wise woman once told her that, "If it burns in the heart, it doesn't mean you are going to die, unless you just try to fight it away." And that's what Vanellope does best; she fights pain by laughing, joking around and teasing everyone the world has ever known. That's how she lives, and she loves to live happy. After all, who would want to live in a world filled of depression? If you choose to be happy, everything around you would be better. That's why sometimes, Vanellope hides her feelings. She may be a bit affectionate but any emotion that expressed something negative, you would have to very close to her in order to see it.

She calmed down a bit, but the nightmare was still haunting her. The president didn't cry like last time she had the nightmare, but she still felt sick in her heart. She got off the bed, and went outside into the porch to look at the night sky of Sugar Rush. Her arms rested on the rails of the porch, and of course it was cold. Vanellope shivered her pulled her hoodie over her head to keep her warm. Every time she exhaled, you can see her breath out the air and it was certainly visible. Only a few more weeks until Christmas, and boy, was she excited. She then looked at the mid-December sky and thought about issues and tried to fight them off. A Sugar Rush evening was the most disturbingly beautiful thing you'll ever see. Many people think that they were boasting about their new game, you know, with the graphics and everything. It was rather appealing and realistic though at night, the moon was about ten times as big as normal games and the moonbeams usually reflected off sugar and sour specks. It was snowing vanilla ice cream and if you looked hard enough, you could locate the Diet Cola Mountain, but in the darkness, it was hard to see. The sounds of Sugar Rush were always energetic and fun, but after the sun sets, it changes. The sound of peaceful, bouncy techno soothed everyone and everything and you always had to go outside to hear to the game's music. It only took a few minutes before Vanellope was back to herself; she smirked and almost was planning on going back to sleep but a familiar voice came behind her.

"So, let's talk shall we?" The voice said, she could hear his footsteps drawing in closer and you could easily tell that the speaker was masculine and it was rather familiar to Vanellope. It had an edge, she couldn't quite place. The game's music changed out of nowhere and she didn't know what to do but turn around and face the speaker. Her hazel eyes widened at the person standing in front of her, she couldn't believe it. The face, the voice, it was unreal. All it did was cause Vanellope to stutter, "What?... How?" The speaker was none other than Turbo himself. How is he alive and more importantly, how did he get pass the front door? The poor president almost got into shock at the situation. It was just like her nightmares. But the fear slowly turned into her personality. Once the president took a look, she knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be in charge of Sugar Rush. Ralph told her about Turbo a few months ago so, she knew what she was up against. That greedy virus that often went into racing games. She furrowed her brows and gave him a challenging look, giving him a taste into her overconfidence.

"How about let's not talk? One thing is for certain, and that is you're not going to steal my glory, Kick Buttowski. Guards, come quick!" Vanellope yelled at the top of her lungs with a confident smirk, as if they were going to start a fight. When no guards appeared after a few minutes, her smirk disappeared and it passed on to Turbo. She then yelled louder, now starting to panic, "Guards!"

"Oh, shut it, Pixie. No glitch is going to take what's rightfully mine! It's time for revenge!" Turbo said, and walked closer to her. Vanellope was a little panicky but managed to pull off another, yet slight smirk. "Is that so, Turb?" She then challenged.

"You're never going to get what you want, unless you catch me, right? Well, you never will." The president said with overconfidence and glitches behind him, laughing playfully before she runs as fast as she could. This just turned into a big game of tag to her, honestly and Turbo just couldn't think of a smarter way other than just charging after her. Vanellope was pretty smart for her age, she acted like she knew something that Turbo didn't and that's what's causing a chase. As she was running on the racing track with Turbo following just short behind, she noticed that Sour Bill or any other of the racers were not here. Where were they? What did Turbo do to them to make them completely disappear? Now she was vulnerable, without her guards or subjects, she couldn't do anything to stop the greedy virus that threatened taking over yet a second time. She had Ralph though, she if she could stall him for just a few minutes, she could probably race over to that game. Or she taunts him enough, she might just let him pass the game central, and to be obvious, no one really liked Turbo. However, it was around three o' clock in the morning, and Ralph was really her only chance. The wrecker wouldn't be too happy to wake up but it was her only option now. As she turned her head over to where she could see the tyrant racer, she noticed that he was about a few yards away, screaming at her.

"What was that, Turbo? You're too far away, I can't hear you!" She said with a smirk. They may be the best racers the arcade has seen, but both weren't like Sonic, they couldn't really race without an aid of a kart. In fact, the whole reason why Vanellope is winning this round is probably because she has the power to glitch. They went past the candy cane tree forest, this time the snowflakes were getting bigger, putting mounds of vanilla favored ice cream in Vanellope's hair. The taste of vanilla was just on her tongue. She started panting now and she could feel her heartbeat ringing in her ears, for she wasn't used to all this physical activity. She reared her head over her shoulder again and noticed he was about three feet away. Dang it, she also needed another diversion to keep the racer going.

"Hey, what Pokémon do you have? Is it Slowbro? 'Cause you're moving as slow as him!" She taunted loud enough for him to hear, then started to pant while she glitches in front. The president heard Turbo growl and mutter something that she couldn't pay attention to. As she went closer to the exit, Vanellope doesn't think she has the energy to glitch anymore. "Oh, so close, so close. Come on!" She muttered under her breath to herself. She literally touched the exit; she touched it with her foot, just one touch. But she felt the cold, crushing fingers grab her hoodie before she could get any closer. With the steady, fast-pace thumps of her heart echoing in her ears, she could also hear Turbo. "You've done quite enough, Glitch. I have a big surprise waiting for you!" He said, and it sent Vanellope in fear but she hid it.

"I am not a glitch!" She screamed, emphasizing every sound as if they were one-word sentences. Vanellope struggled and she tried to escape his cold fingers again by glitching. It was certainly exhausting, as glitching wasn't just something that was easy. It was probably her last escape route before she'll have to break for more than an hour. She felt the dread creeping in her stomach and felt her heart just drop in her gut when Vanellope didn't teleport anywhere. Blue pixels moved everywhere before she just sighed in frustrating defeat. She's been overpowered, again, actually. Hopefully, he won't steal her memory like he did last time. In her heart she knows something waiting for her right now, and it isn't pretty.

"I told you what would happen if you raced!" Turbo said, directing her back into his old-what did he call it? - 'Fungeon'. This has been unused until this day. What was going on? She should be jailing him up, not vise versa. He wasn't the boss of her! As she struggled under his grip she screamed, "Let go of me, now!" Turbo ignored the sentences from the frustrated girl. Although he had to admit, he loved the attention and was greedy about new, recent racing games. You cannot even count how many racing games he has masqueraded in. Attention and victory was all he needed to survive. All he has to worry about now is Wreck-it Ralph. However, he thinks he has got this all under control and has so much confidence that he is unsure that Ralph would even notice the difference. He locked Vanellope up in that same old glitch proof cell. He smiled in victory. Part two was now complete in his four part plan. He's going to get away with this.

Vanellope was left defeated. _"Crap," _was all she could think right now. She doesn't know how long she going to be here or how long it's going to take to feel okay again. "Well, shiz" She said aloud after the corpse left. Vanellope sighed to herself and crossed her arms. _"Wait a minute…In a few weeks, that hobo is going to get worried and_ _come here and throw a tantrum while punching Turbo in the nose hole." _The thought made her laugh on the inside and the mental picture of that made her feel much better. But she knew that it couldn't be that easy…

** AN: So the plot shows its ugly disturbing face. Anyway, holy… I actually finished this. Let's just say that I now have a lot of one-shot ideas…I didn't even mean this to happen until my 12****th**** time rewriting. Then I was thinking, "Well, let's put Turbo in here, huh? Just for good old times…" And this was born, and I hate it…Truly hate it. I don't know, is it too dramatic and unreal? I feel like it is. Please review it would mean the world to me! ^^**


	7. Worries

**AN: Sorry for the inactivity folks, we're reaching into the big parts of the plot and it gets much harder for any writer to even start a chapter and I just barely gone away from grounding. My brain has officially been fried. Especially that I'm also on an art block, kind-of hard to pass by, and I'm starting my first original story! I'm thinking of publishing it in a few years or so! So, I'm actually excited for that… Anyway, since my inactivity, I will be unable to show any Christmas-y moments in this fanfic. I'll make it a two shot soon, look out for it and expect more inactivity from this fanfiction because of the holiday two-shot… Anyway, have a merry Christmas everyone!**

**Chapter 7**

Days went by like hours. Of course days working at the arcade went by much slower and everyone ended up on the point of passing out. The exhaustion really hit through the popular games. Including Fix-it Felix Jr., Sugar Rush and even Hero's Duty had recent busy days. All just like old times… well, sort of. But all of this was strange it was only bizarre to Ralph but, something wasn't right to him. Everyone told him that everything was okay and more importantly, on track but…ugh, that didn't help the feeling to go away at all. It was if he had instincts and couldn't scare them away. All he knew right now was that something was wrong, he couldn't pinpoint what it is but, he knows that a storm is coming. It's calm right now but something's coming real fast and no one knows it. Ralph tries to ignore it though, maybe it's just one of his weird days and he's getting older.

It was probably because he hasn't seen or heard of Vanellope in about two weeks, even in the arcade hours. Usually she comes over on the weekends and sometimes goes to the Tapper's with him. Everyone's busy of course and every gamer loved Vanellope and they often chose her as their avatar. Leaving Vanellope exhausted and worn out from the experience. But Ralph hasn't even seen her since she stayed over for the first time, and didn't even show her as an option on the avatar selection list. The wrecker hoped that Vanellope wasn't becoming lazy and slacking off on her racing job… But that seemed so unlike her, after all, she had an undying love for the competition and the fact that she would ever be sluggish about racing, would honestly shock him. Okay, now he was officially worried…

Maybe this strange, enduring feeling would go away if he just went to visit her and check to see if she was all right and safe, which most of the time she is. So that made his decision to go to Sugar Rush, hoping that his worries would go away doing so… When he was getting closer to the castle, all the racers looked a little unusually tense, except for one. And the one that was actually a little bit happy than the rest, was Ranis Fluggerbutter. Ralph lightly knocked on the door and of course the unenthusiastic butler, Sour Bill answered. Sour Bill jumped in fear and shock, for he was scared of him ever since the interrogation in the Turbo episode.

"Is President Vanellope here?" Ralph asked Sour Bill, casually as possible. The candy butler than seemed to relax but still had that boring look on his face. He then sighed and explained to the villain, "Princess Vanellope has been missing…" The one statement that the butler said sent Ralph into fear and worry. She's…missing? He then started to get a little protective about it and the security of the guards.

"Since when?" Ralph demanded with his voice slightly getting louder, causing the halfhearted Sour Bill to become tense again.

"Two weeks ago," He said with slight panic, "She said that she wanted to be left alone and ordered the guards to leave her be, she was acting strange that day. Then, she just vanished and we haven't seen her since…" Sour Bill finished. That one instinct that Ralph had then multiplied at the butler's words. One thing that Ralph knew the moment he met her was that, Vanellope did not like being alone at all and really enjoyed the company of people and even plain strangers. Why would she want to be alone? More importantly, why aren't they searching for her right now? He felt anger but for the first time, he kept it to himself, for everyone's sake. He really didn't want to destroy the castle just because someone he cared about is missing.

"So, you have no leader?!"

"No, but if we can't find her in another week, we'll have to call for a replacement…" Sour Bill assumed dully. Replacements? Dang, Ralph has never been so concerned in years. Vanellope truly did toy with his emotions like no one else, even when she was gone. Many questions entered his head. Why would she just leave like that? What happened to her on that night? So many questions that would probably never get answered... and he really hopes that Vanellope isn't gone for good. Oh no, that cannot happen, he won't let himself think that ever again…

"Alright then…" The bad guy said, rubbing the back of his neck, sort of calming down although he felt as if all of his emotions were blended all together. Anger, worry, fear, and unexpected sadness were all blended together and he doesn't know whether to go on a tantrum, or feel sorry. "Can you tell me if you find her?"

"Will do, sir," Sour Bill stated apathetically, slowly closing the door. He stood there for a minute, letting it all take in before he started to go back home. Ralph now understands the emotions of the racers around him, for they have lost their leader, maybe even completely, and the worst part of it is that they couldn't do anything about it except search forever… He couldn't do anything about it either. Vanilla flavored snow filled and fell down by the evening sky. He could tell it is going to be a long few weeks, especially with him worrying about Vanellope and her replacement. Where is she? He also remembered that he kept a promise, a promise worth keeping for the small girl. Hopefully he will never break that guarantee, and he has to be with her by her side as long as he could. So, he's going to try his best to keep it, and he crossed his fingers that he will succeed and do something right. Besides-well, wrecking it…

**AN: Sorry if you guys are confused at this really short chapter, but that's the only way to let you keep reading! ^^Also, one last thing… I've been getting some flamers recently. I got to say, I don't care if you don't like my fanfic, but if you flame, I will delete the review and completely ignore it. If this also continues to be a problem, I will disable anonymous reviews, I will not put up with it. Anyway, sorry for my seriousness, any feedback would be appreciated. Love to every one of you readers! **


	8. Questions

** AN: It's 2013 everyone and this is my first chapter for the New Year! Is everyone done pointing out their resolutions for the New Year? I hope so! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm actually glad I got off my lazy butt for today just to write this. I haven't even touched my computer in a long time, it feels weird. I also finally saw Rise of the Guardians, and I don't know which one is better, Wreck-it Ralph or Rise of the Guardians…In my opinion, they are the best out of animation you could have gotten in 2012. Anyway, the holidays are coming to an end and it's time for me to shut up right now.**

**Chapter 8**

Felix couldn't quite understand what has been going on recently. It wasn't really understandable why he felt confused. He had his wife and everyone seemed to be getting along and they all were worry free. This all seemed quiet, and he couldn't really quite put it in words. His coworker that has been with him for almost thirty-one years is not as happy and emotionally active as he was roughly four weeks ago. Besides arcade hours, the mechanic never really saw him around the game anymore. The wrecker would leave repeatedly, causing him to wonder what was going on in his head. What was worrying him exactly? After the arcade closed, Felix decided it was time to talk and possibly cheer up Ralph or at least figure out what was bugging him to cause suspension. He didn't want to lose the good side of Ralph again and more importantly, Felix didn't want Ralph to feel like a criminal ever again. Especially now that the mechanic now knows how it felt to be in his (very metaphorical) shoes when he got locked up all of those months ago.

Without hesitation, Felix walked up to the 'villain' before he left home to go to another game to hide an illusion. "Ralph?" He asked to get the bad guy's attention and Ralph then turned around, replied with his coworker's name and put on a fake smile. The artificial smile was certainly obvious and for a moment Felix got concerned, and more than he was a few minutes ago. Ralph was without doubt stubborn, for he never really asked for help when he needed it, because no one offered it for more than half of his life. At least things have cleared up but habits form you and Ralph hasn't really changed despite the new found respect from other characters throughout many games.

"What's going on? Is life throwing lemons?" Felix asked him politely, and using a metaphor from one of his favorite games that he liked to visit occasionally. In fact the saying, 'Is life throwing lemons?' was a way to say, 'What's wrong?'.

"No, if it were, I would be mad right now…" Ralph replied but Felix was a people person. He could understand just by a sentence if they were lying or speaking the truth to his face.

"Ralph, if you're upset, you know I can always fix the problem, right? Can you tell me what's wrong, please? I can help you." Felix said, and the fake smile that Ralph was pulling disappeared and he sighed. He couldn't really lie to Felix anymore, for he was a hard person to lie to. Ralph rubbed the back of his neck and started to say what was troubling him.

"I guess that I'm just a little worried. Last week, I figured out that Vanellope has been missing for about a month. I cannot do anything about it and we cannot find her in Sugar Rush. I have a weird feeling that she is in trouble and I really want to help her…I can't find her, and I have been going Tapper's everyday just to get my mind off of it. She's really important to me, and I just don't want to let her…" Ralph said slowly but on the last sentence, he stopped. Hopefully Felix would comprehend that Vanellope was the only person that didn't make him feel like he was a horrible person. She was also the only one that didn't look at him with fearful eyes and judged him by his looks. Even when Ralph got upset, she didn't look scared at all and would actually tease him. He had a feeling that she knew that he would never hurt her, no matter what. Even if she annoys him repeatedly…

Felix looked at the bad guy and sighed, "You don't want to let her go…"

"You wouldn't understand, Felix,"

"No, you're wrong Ralph, I do. You love her like a little sister, and you don't want to leave her side. I understand. But what would you do if she's gone fore-" Felix started and then looked at Ralph's expression and then he couldn't continue his last sentence. "Never mind," Felix said instead of his question. No matter what, Felix follows two rules, one: Always be polite, and two: don't ask questions you know or don't want to know the answers to.

"Ugh, the only frustrating thing about this is that the characters in Sugar Rush are planning to vote for another leader today if they don't find her! I just, I can't do anything about it!" Ralph yelled, changing his mood and attitude to frustration and anger.

"I'm sorry, Ralph. If you want another person to find her, I'll be glad to help. I hope someone finds her quickly, though…" Felix said peacefully.

"I think it is a lost cause, Felix! We've been searching for her for almost a month now…" Ralph said loudly but slowly calming himself down, for the first time in years, actually. Felix then calmly said something that was the most outright true when everything's too hopeless, "It's never too late to keep on trying, Ralph."

"I suppose so…" The wrecker said, still feeling unlucky and hopeless. He still believes in Vanellope, though and he'll do anything to bring her back and keep his promise. _"Where are you, kid?" _Ralph thought, and it was an unanswered question that stayed unanswered for almost a month now. Where was she, though?

Vanellope looked at the cold floor of the dungeon. How much time has passed while she stayed here? She doesn't even know. Everything was really confusing to the girl at this point. What was going on? Why haven't the racers found her yet? More importantly, where was Turbo hiding? The dungeon is probably locked up, from just her general knowledge. Because someone would have found her if the doors were unlocked. She felt so feeble, she felt so weak, and it has been a while before she talked to anyone or even laughed. This has been the loneliest moment she ever had. Even when she was outcasted and labeled as a glitch, she had more company than she had right now. Her glitch-proof chains all she has, now. Every night when the music of Sugar Rush turned into something peaceful and pleasant, she thought how she could have prevented this from ever happening. To go back to the past and stop Turbo before he even came to haunt her. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this mess, waiting for someone to save her. As the days went by, the more and more she didn't believe that she would ever get out.

She stared at the ground, the night becoming darker and her arms were wrapped around her legs with the chain around her stomach. Vanellope then looked at the moon that was shown in the little and only window of her cell. It shined brightly, and lighted up her prison. She shivered and if there was just a little thing to keep her warm. A blanket perhaps or something. Or maybe even a warm fire place and hot chocolate. Oh, the thought made her feel warmer… It was really cold and while she shivered she brought out one sigh. "Where are you, Stinkbrain?" She asked sadly as if she was going to get an answer from the moon. All she needs right now is someone to be there for her and to get her out of this mess. Ralph is the perfect match because without him, no one else would save her. Probably very little people would care if she was missing. These thoughts didn't make her shed tears, well…yet, but she desperately needed somebody right here, just to make this all a little more enjoyable. Vanellope thought of what she would be doing if she wasn't trapped in her prison cell. Heck, she would probably be out at some other game with Ralph or maybe even Felix and Sergeant Smiles. Or she would be racing out there with the others, mostly winning some and slightly losing the rest. She really missed her freedom even when it was restricted for about only a month. After fifteen minutes of sad thoughts, she continued the conversation as if Ralph was here beside her and did nothing about it to help her.

"Oh Ralph, you looser…You probably think that I'm dead, or something stupid like that…" She said a little louder than before. By just her estimation skills, it's been much more than three weeks of her staying here, and probably a lot more than that because it's just an estimate. Vanellope then realized something, if none of the Sugar Rush racers have found her yet, why does she expect Ralph to bust through the wall? Maybe it's time to change… Maybe, she has to stop being the damsel in distress for once, for she always complains about being a princess, but she's being one right now. She's expecting someone to save her from this mess but surprisingly, nothing is happening. Maybe she has to stop depending on people just to help her problems. Including Ralph… Ralph isn't going to always be there to help her life's problems. Someday, she needs to grow up and face the facts. But…what can she do? How would anyone get out of a jail? Who knows anything about that? Gosh, she could use some lockpicks right now, that would be nice...Or something to bust through that door, that would be nice too.

She needs to figure out something or she is going to be trapped in here for a lifetime because she already tried waiting for Ralph to come and save her. So far, that obviously isn't happening because he's not coming for some weird excuse. She thought and thought about it until she heard the noise that came from the door opening. Who was on the other side was none other the (real) villain of her life, Turbo. Her expression changed into pure anger. Why does he still demean her? After all of this time? She really has done nothing to him, besides of defending herself! It isn't fair! "What do YOU want?!" Vanellope screamed.

"I think your fellow racers are getting closer to finding you…No worries, I honestly don't think you'll remember that."

**AN: Cliffhanger, Mhahahahah! Anyway, this is…whoa, much darker than I wanted it to…Haha, ugh, sorry. After this chapter, I promise it's going to be less…uh, "I'm-crying-blah-blah-blah" Again, I'm really sorry about that, this is SUPPOSED to be happy story, though. My mind is just weird sometimes and I like pulling out and eating people's hearts, yeah. If you can guess what game quote that Felix said, you'll be amazing! I love all of you and I promise that I will update much more recently in 2013, I hope, and I am unsure about that promise, so don't take it as a final answer. XD**


	9. Finally Found

**AN: Hello once again my fellow readers! How's 2013 so far?So, I've been planning at the start of this year... I'm thinking that around in mid-February or maybe even this month, this fan fiction would be complete. It's been a joy working on it! Again, I'm sorry, it's sort of in drabble format because this did start out as a drabble fiction. Anyway, I do have more ideas in this fandom, (mostly Ralph's and Vanellope's relationship because I think the bond they share is so cute!) but for now on, future fan fictions I'll be posting in this community will be one-shots and two-shots, as I am obsessed with more than just one fan community, ha ha. Anyway, I think it's about time I end this author's note and I just shut up and give you the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**[Again, I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, don't sue me! No one likes being sued]**

The racers at Sugar Rush were just on the edge of giving up. They've hunted all over for that president but she was nowhere to be found. Even with Ralph's help, who has been helping the kids with their search ever since he knew that she was missing. He's helped with about five search days and took a few breaks so he could get his worries off of Vanellope for a little bit. Today was the last day of searching and then most of the racers were going to give up the investigation and just vote for another leader. Many of them were missing Vanellope, for they are losing a leader and a victim of Turbo, which made them outcast her completely. So, of course many of them were already missing her. Well, except Taffyta Muttonfudge, who was always a stick in the mud when Vanellope was involved in a situation. They never got along, even after the (first) Turbo incident. Most racers would just roll their eyes and think that Taffyta was just jealous and being dramatic. Honestly, she had a logical reason to not like Vanellope... After racing continued as usual and everything was back to normal, Vanellope kind-of stole her thunder and then rained on her parade without even noticing. In fact, ever since then, they have been rivals. They cannot even tolerate each other, secretly pointing daggers behind each others back almost everyday after the arcade hours.

Anyway, the racers and Sour Bill all gathered around the castle, wondering where they haven't searched yet. It was a Sunday afternoon, everyone had the day off and they would go back on Monday. Many of them didn't want to have a depressing weekend but if they can't find her by Monday morning, everyone's packing their bags and count Vanellope missing...forever. This search is the most important. Even, eventually Ralph went and joined to the search, which today was just a weird and uncomfortable meeting type of thing where the racers would discuss who and how they would vote for the next leader. The racer's just let Ralph try to search while they plan and discuss. "So, how are we going to do it?" Taffyta started, putting the lollypop out of her mouth.

"Maybe a poll and we can't vote for each other or something like that... After all, we're in a democracy..." Candlehead started pointing out ideas.

"I like that idea." Gloyd Orangeboar stated and a few racers agreed and other racers started spreading some ideas around. Yes, they all knew this was supposed to be a meeting for a new leader and it was supposed to be serious talk, especially that they are talking about Vanellope's replacement. It actually shouldn't be serious but depressing, for this is the second leader they had and so far, the only sane one. However they were kids and very childish, so everything serious ended up being fun. They were soon talking about what they were going to do over the next weekend and what movies they were excited for and that type of thing. Eventually, the few racers that still had hope that Vanellope is somewhere, left the conversation and started to search along with Ralph. Actually, many of the drivers were afraid of Ralph, so actually no one searched with Ralph. It was even a miracle that the characters of Sugar Rush let him in, since many of them didn't trust him because he's the 'villain' in his game. But, if Vanellope trusted this guy, might as well give the character a chance.

While a the small number of racers searched for their leader, Ranis stared at the majority of the characters that talked. He didn't participate in any of the conversations. In fact, after a few minutes, he started to yell, "So, you all are just going to sit here and not care that one of our drivers is going to be missing forever?!" It was incredibly rare for Ranis to raise his voice and more or less, get upset. And all of the Sugar Rush racers knew this. All their sentences stopped and then their moods quickly changed, and all eyes went on him. Even Taffyta stopped her speech to look at Rancis.

"Yeah, that's right. I know we can't do anything about it if she's gone. But we have one last chance and you're just going to sit here and talk about something that honestly isn't important now? You are all just cold!" Rancis screamed and then ran out of the situation. Taffyta remained silent and let it set all in. She looked at Candlehead and the five other drivers. Their expressions were changed from happy to concerned, on every little face. All of them looked around and even the blind could read their expressions and thoughts. Taffyta rolled her eyes, maybe it's time to change for tonight, "Fine...Come on, let's find her..."

* * *

After Ralph was done searching outside (most of them were usually the same places as the last few tries), he then went inside the castle. Gosh, where can that little chump be? He walked down the stairs to the castle, slightly breaking some (hopefully) inexpensive objects of use. There then was one unfamiliar door, it was made out of hard candy, well their version of silver, hard iron. He tried opening it with the doorknob, and it was locked. It couldn't be a bedroom or public room, it was too dark in the hallway for that to be true. So, he didn't need a key to open the door. That's one of the upsides of destroying almost everything he touches. He broke down the door in one quick hit, causing a big thundering noise that anyone could hear in the castle. What was on the other side was none other then the 'Fungeon' as it was once called. Vanellope has been here once, same with Felix, all of those months ago during the Turbo incident. He sighed, there was dust and cobwebs everywhere around the jail, it probably hasn't been used since Vanellope started to rule. Sugar Rush music was present, but it wasn't as happy as the outdoors. It wasn't depressing but...you get the idea.

He looked around the jail, it was rather strange and it looked like a lot of people were locked up a long time ago. There were many compartments, for it was a big dungeon, with around thirty different empty cells and one specially made for glitches. Hmm, Vanellope... He was curious, and might as well see if she was there to say that he's tried everything to find Vanellope. Although he doubts she'll be in there. What are the odds exactly? However, he busted down the door anyway. Once the hard candy door fell down to the floor, it was truly a miracle. Vanellope was in the corner of the jail cell, chained up but strangely fast asleep and lightly snoring. The real miracle is that she slept through him breaking through two doors but hey, she sleep in the Diet Cola mountain and there had to be a few explosions at one point in the night. She looked exhausted and must have been really sleepy to sleep right through all of that. But from her features, it looks like she's been her for weeks. There was brown sugar all over her face and her minty green colored jacket. Streaks of hair that had the color of raven's feathers, were about to become loose from her usual red licorice ponytail. And boy, she looked like this was the first time she slept in weeks... He couldn't believe his eyes! Although he was too confused to be happy... Who put her in here? Either way, whoever put her in here is going to have to deal with him!

He really wanted to scream to the other racers that he found her but she looked completely exhausted and her peaceful face forced him to hold his tongue. As lightly as possible, he pulled off her chains and picked her up with one arm. Heck, the girl was almost the size of just one of his hands. At one point, he could have sworn that she drowsily opened her hazel eyes but closed them when she got the chance and fell back asleep. Gosh, he cannot believe it... She's safe now and all of the questions that have been running in everyone's head would be answered the moment she wakes up. One of his favorite people was going to be okay, well as long as he's here.

Eventually, Ralph found the second search team, and then said the good news as loud as he could yet not as loud to intentionally wake the sleepy girl in his left arm. They then all looked surprised and he saw as their expressions changed from concerned to relieved and happy. Chants and statements of, "She's here?", "She's safe!", "Oh, thank you!", and other quotes were repeated several times. All of them were quickly eased by the good news and even Taffyta surpassed the heart to smile and be a little (although she would never admit it) relieved to have Vanellope back. Rivals can become the best of friends if you put your mind into it. It's like the good guy and bad guy friendship...All of the talking soon stopped when they realized that she was fast asleep. They all went up and set her down on the couch near the living room. Gloyd was the first one to say, "Oh Fudge, she doesn't look too good! Where did you find her?" 'Fudge' was Sugar Rush's version of the F bomb, so yeah, many of the racers gave him a disapproving look. Ralph rubbed the back of his neck and then started, "I found her in that dungeon, locked up. I honestly don't know what happened, and I don't want to wake the kid up, so..." He didn't know what else there was to say and then almost every racer in Sugar Rush stared at Taffyta. Taffyta rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on... You guys all know that I won't go that far. I don't hate Vanellope that much to do it. It's too cruel."

"I guess we're just going to have to wait..." Candlehead stated and that's exactly what they are going to do next. Some of them looked at the time, six o' clock in the evening showed up. It was time for the pre-race that decided who was going to race tomorrow, the day they get back from the weekend. Over the past few weeks, Sour Bill has been announcing the winners and that type of thing. They all had to get ready for it. However, before Ralph left Sugar Rush, Ranis followed him saying, "Wait! Wait up!" The racer didn't even know himself that he actually had the inner strength to get his attention. Ralph turned around and awaited his response.

"Uh, I just have to say before you go...Break-it Bane-"

"Wreck-it Ralph," Ralph interrupted him.

"Right, sorry... We watched Batman a few weeks ago..." Rancis laughed uneasily to himself. Why was he so awkward when he was nervous? He then continued,"I just got to say, thanks for helping us find her! We all appreciate it, even Taffyta, even though she'll never admit it..."

"Anytime." Ralph stated and then walked away. Causing Rancis to think, maybe that bad guy isn't so bad after all...

**AN: Gosh, I feel like this is unrealistic... Why? Also, sorry, I guess the kids are acting mature...uh... But then again, they have to be kids for the rest of their lives, gotta have some maturity now and then. Again, sorry... Please review, I'm really worried that all of this is a bunch of baloney, especially that we are getting more to the ending and climax now... It would mean a lot to me, even if you just favorite or follow this, it would truly mean the world if you do. Also, I'm trying to make it less serious and mushy but I can't, not at this point in the story, I tried my best by adding Break-it Bane and Fudge... Ugh, failures everywhere... When will I learn to love my work? I also am getting a shot at giving many background characters (such as, Rancis ****Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, etc.) personalities that didn't really show up in the movie. So, I'm just experimenting with things. Please forgive me but I can say I'm improving each month, so this helps. Thanks again for reading, we're almost there to the ending! I think you all are going to love it! :D **


	10. Forgetting

**AN: Once again, hello fan readers! So, I'm seeing +50 reviews on this one story? That's over five reviews per chapter, oh my gah! That is so amazing; I'll give you a cyber cookie, which is the best cookie in the world! Also I see 84+ follows and favorites? AWESOME, GUYS! **** Thank you, every one of you! And sorry for inactivity, I have been pretty sick. It's so cold over here; it's like -4 degrees, so it is very unquestionable on how I just recovered from flu and a sinus infection. Haha, yeah it's been a fun week. Again, I'm sorry about the long update wait. **

**Chapter 10**

Things started becoming the way they were original were. However, weekdays were less stressful and went more smoothly now that no one has to worry about Vanellope. Word has it that, she is now healthy as a horse. In fact, three days ago, Vanellope was back into racing with yet another trophy to brag about. She then smirked and waved to Ralph and he waved back, as what they usually do on regular work hours when they actually saw each other. It's great to see that kid safe now. He still wondered what happened but he's sure that he'll find out here soon.

After the long day at work, Ralph was now just in the apartment, watching the television and talking to Felix. This was when he then knew that today, actually, was Tamora's birthday. She eventually visited the Nicelander's Apartment after the arcade closed. The sergeant visited almost every day, actually with Felix obviously being her husband. When she entered the apartment, Felix immediately got up from the couch to run up to his wife and then just announced, "Happy birthday, Tammy!" He watched the smirk appear on the soldier's face, brightening her words. "Aw, how sweet, you remembered!" Tamora replied and hugged him. It's funny, actually, the sergeant can be emotional strong, with her blank stares and a minor temper, but with Felix, she becomes mushy. Ralph rolled his eyes on how sappy they were. After they were finished with the embrace, Tamora greeted him plainly, "Hey, Wreck-it."

"H-Hey…Uh, happy birthday," Ralph stated. The soldier slightly smiled in reply. Good news was that they were both getting along now. Although in secret, the wrecker was positively terrified of (mainly) his sister-in-law. Honestly, who wouldn't be scared?

"Well, thanks… How is the search going?" Tamora asked calmly. At first, he hadn't had the slightest idea about what she was talking about, but maybe Felix told her. After all, they care about that little candy royalty, too. Maybe they didn't worry about as much as Ralph did but they certainly cared about that little child from a candy land. It took a while but it's currently been proven true, everyone loves an adorable winner with dirty hair.

"Oh. Well, I think she's okay now. I saw her racing the other day during work." Ralph explained to her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's good…Too many kids these days keep getting killed and scarred. Let's hope that doesn't happen with her." Tamora affirmed with an edge of sadness before taking her attention towards her husband. That's when he thought of the probability that he might not have seen her again. Maybe he was close to losing her and didn't even notice it. That's one deep thought… But might as well not get depressed from his own thoughts, after all, Vanellope is safe and is going to safe for a while. Maybe he'll go visit her today… Then again, he hasn't even talked to her in a very long time.

That one sentence that Tamora said to him made him change his plans on a Saturday late afternoon. Instead of going to the monthly Bad Anon, he'll skip a day and go visit Vanellope, hoping the host of the meeting would understand. He knows that he'll just keep postponing Vanellope's visit until it's been too long. He said goodbye to Felix and Tamora, and left the couple alone in the apartment building.

As he left, the Surge Protector appeared again in the entrance to the Game Central. With really no surprise, it's expected nowadays. "Ugh, not again," Ralph complained.

"Name?" He asked, writing some info on his clipboard.

"GLaDOS," Ralph lied, giving out a name of an immobile villain in one of the games in the arcade. Surge gave him a dirty look and the bad guy rolled his eyes.

"Wreck-it Ralph," He stated and then continued, "And when will this stop?"

The Blue man ignored him completely, "Don't hate me, sir; I'm just doing my job. Where are you headed?"

"Sugar Rush,"

"Anything else to note?" Surge Protector asked expectedly.

"Nothing at all," Ralph stated with much irritation for he is always annoyed with the blue man. His relief finally came when the statement, "Alright, you may proceed," came up. The blue man disappeared in thin air. And he knew the moment he's about to step into Sugar Rush, the alarm would sound and Surge Protector would appear again and ask for his name, and it would all start over again. You'd think by now that the protector would know and memorize information like that, giving the fact on how many times Ralph has left his game to go to another. But that doesn't matter now, that was yesterday's news as it's expected every single day.

After those two encounters with the surge protector, Ralph was finally able to go see the president of Sugar Rush. Before he was even able to knock on the castle doors, he heard a little girl's voice up in a candy cane tree, calling him by his pet name, Stink brain. She sounded excited to see her best friend in her game and automatically jumped off the tree to give him a hug. She had a winter hat on because of the weather. It was still snowing vanilla ice cream in the cotton candy skies of Sugar Rush and the programmed chills were still here even after Christmas ended. Looks like they still haven't gotten the update when transferring to another season…Probably why the snow is still on the ground.

"I missed you, you big booger!" Vanellope teased.

"Same here, Fart Feathers," Ralph teased back. He heard a small giggle come out of the girl's mouth. Those hazel forest eyes were bright and filled with happiness. It was like the whole incident of the search never happened. They then chatted like they originally did, Vanellope talked about the races she was in when the arcade was open, also teasing Ralph a few times, and he talked about the humorous date that Felix and Calhoun had recently last week. The president that hated being called a princess and the hot headed "bad" guy were truly the best of friends. No one really understood their companionship but they didn't mind and didn't even tell them how they were friends. After all, that's what true friendship is: it doesn't need to be explained. It's not something you see everyday, but it is certainly unique.

Eventually, Ralph got back on the subject he was curious about for almost a month. He wanted to know what happened that caused Vanellope to get locked up and more importantly, if he needed to owe someone a serious beating for abusing one of his best friends, and basically a family member. He started to ask about the subject but the confused look on Vanellope's face really worried him.

"What?" She asked, after subconsciously gliching, causing a few blue pixels to appear. Her head tilted slightly to the side and her smile vanished. Confusion was written all over her face but yet she still finds a way to be adorable.

"You know, when you got stuck in that dungeon," He doesn't understand why he feels awkward talking about this and he wasn't sure if this had any emotional stress attached to the past situation and he didn't think about it. After all, he wasn't the best at socializing, often saying things he doesn't mean to the people he cares about. And he'll be honest, there were some times here and there where he made Vanellope upset before. He prefers not to think about them but they still were there. You can't have a friendship without having some type of challenge with each other. Vanellope's understanding didn't stop the bewildered look she still held.

"Yeah… what about that time?" She questioned, completely puzzled.

"How did you get locked up, kid?" Ralph finally asked. Surprisingly, Vanellope's misunderstanding disappeared and she started laughing. Now it was Ralph's time to get confused, "What's so funny?"

"Pfffttt! You really don't know?" She asked him, giggling a little. Confusion was everywhere now.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Of course it is, you stupid head! And what's the sudden interest in finding out what happened a year ago?" Vanellope continued, and the giggles and laughs ended from there.

"A year ago…?" Ralph asked, mostly to himself. The realization came that Vanellope wasn't talking about the jail incident from last month but when Turbo invaded Sugar Rush. "No, no! Vanellope I'm talking what happened last month, not last year." He stated, getting a little frustrated with his friend. Did his conversation skills lack that badly? The confusion came back in Vanellope's hazel eyes and then she teased him with a smile,

"Have you been thinking too hard again, Ralph? Because you know it's dangerous to other people's health…"

"Ugh, you don't remember do you?" Ralph stated with his voice gaining a little more volume.

"I'm not saying that I don't remember, I just don't know what you are talking about. You're not mad at me, are you?" She said. The wrecker sighed in defeat, "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just…frustrated…."

"You're always frustrated, stink brain." Vanellope teased yet again and slightly laughed.

"You really don't remember though…" Ralph concluded, more to himself. Something wasn't right here. How can she not remember?

**AN: Alright, again sorry for the long update wait but at least I got it done! :D Please remember to review, keeps them coming and keeps me from abandoning stories. We're almost there, with only three or more chapters to go! But trust me; the starting of the climax isn't even here yet! :D Stay with me! Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna marry my bed tonight. Goodnight or good morning, depends on where you live. **


End file.
